Splinter Cell
Global Liberation Army |side2 = GLA Splinter Cell |side3 = China |goal1 = Wipe out the splinter cell Destroy the Chinese forces |goal2 = Repel the enemy Aid the Chinese forces |goal3 = Assist the splinter cell Destroy the GLA loyalists |commanders1 = GLA General Jarmen Kell |commanders2 = Unknown GLA Splinter General |commanders3 = Unknown Chinese General |forces1 = Full GLA arsenal except the Scud Storm Captured Nuke Convoy Trucks |forces2 = Full GLA arsenal Scud Storm if not destroyed completely |forces3 = Chinese Escort consists: *Battlemaster *Dragon Tank *Troop Crawler *Gattling Tank *Tank Hunter *Inferno Cannon *MiG |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = All *Command Center *Barracks *Arms Dealer *Supply Stash *Splinter Cell forces |casual3 = All *Chinese escorts banished}} Splinter Cell is the penultimate mission in the GLA campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals. It is an operation to wipe out a splinter faction that had abandoned the GLA cause. Despite Chinese support to the splinter group, GLA loyalists achieved victory and forcibly reunited the organization. Background As GLA victories against the US and China increased, so did their power. By the time the GLA recovered their toxins from the Americans at the Aral Sea, it was too powerful for either the Chinese or the Americans to defeat militarily on their own. In the background, Chinese agents had persuaded an ambitious and power-hungry GLA warlord unknown to the Commander in betraying the GLA cause and wipe out all of his loyalists. However, GLA spies learned of this betrayal and located their traitorous base near Lenger in Kazakhstan. Key Units/Buildings * Convoy truck * Bomb truck * Terrorist Internal Power Struggles Ambush! To help the splinter faction in destroying the GLA from within, the Chinese had given them Nuke convoy trucks to use against the GLA. Unfortunately for the Chinese, the convoys were ambushed by GLA loyalists in a hilly pass, who successfully eliminated the escort force and captured the Chinese trucks. The GLA Commander was then instructed to guide the trucks into the traitor's base and to annihilate them. A base was already partially constructed for the Commander to use to mop up the traitors. Guiding the Convoy Trucks While the GLA prepared to build up their defenses and forces, the convoy trucks were guided using the roads to the traitors, encountering numerous patrols. The splinter cell, who didn't know that their convoy trucks were hijacked by GLA loyalists, allowed the trucks to drive onto the base. At one point, the convoy trucks got lost and discovered four oil derricks, which GLA loyalist rebels quickly moved to capture and guard. Nonetheless, the trucks eventually found the rogue GLA base. The Commander had them positioned near the buildings for maximum effect. While the convoys were on standby, ready to detonate the warheads, a loyal Jarmen Kell scouted the area surrounding the base, sniping off as many lone rogue patrols as possible without being detected. Detection After a short while, the traitors discovered GLA intruders in the area and attacked ferociously. While the two sides engaged each other, the GLA Commander authorized nuclear detonation as a signal to strike. The convoy trucks detonated with a maniacal laugh and covered the traitor's base in nuclear fallout. Unfortunately, it did not completely destroy the traitors, as at least one key building had survived the detonation. Fortunately, the splinter faction's assault had failed and GLA loyalists prepared to counterattack. Wipeout Time As the GLA took out the rogue Tunnel networks and more rogue troops, Chinese troops entered the region to determine where the convoy trucks had gotten to. The ambush force took care of them with the assistance of the Scud Launcher, while the GLA loyalists infiltrated the damaged splinter base and destroyed what remained of the rogue forces. With the power struggle successfully stopped, the GLA was reunified. Aftermath China's attempt to splinter the GLA from within had failed and the reunification of the GLA now allowed the organisation to concentrate on their final test: the capture of the Baikonur Cosmodrome. However, the battle near Lenger would be a warning: a GLA power struggle could be seen as foreshadowing of more internal fighting in the future. Walkthrough Initially, build further defenses on the hillside where the Chinese will stage their attack (12 minutes in Normal, reduced time for other difficulties), then build defenses on the area where the traitors patrol. Watch out for their attacks. Then guide the Convoy Trucks in separate entries, but be careful not to put any of your units around it or the defectors will attack the truck and your forces. Put the trucks in where they are vulnerable. Capture 4 Oil Derricks on the northwest side of the map to secure funds for your war efforts. Once you are ready, detonate the Convoy Trucks and let the mayhem begin. Some time after the nuclear explosion (or when the player make itself discovered by their forces) the traitor will attack your forces, but your strike force should be able to handle this. Take note that three Chinese waves will attack you from the southwest hill pass; you may lay demo traps to destroy them before they can move your forces to the attacking position. Alternative strategies Essential for TAers. The fastest way to complete this mission is to drive nuke trucks directly into main enemy base. If 3 key structures (Command center, barracks and arms dealer) are taken out (holes do not matter), the mission ends. As nuke damage is greatest near ground zero and reduces as distance increase, position all 3 trucks between the command center and arms dealer, by command center's side. If positioning is not optimal and any key building is left intact, Rebel Ambush must be deployed (after fallout settles) to clear out what remains, taking extra time. Trivia *Nuke trucks are marked as 'friendly' (reads: invisible) by the AI, as long as your main force does not engage; enemy will not turn hostile even if your trucks run over (all) their soldiers... *Number of waves of Chinese reinforcements are actually finite, ranging from 3 in normal to 5 in brutal. The 5th wave contains 2 overlord tanks. *A small, derelicted GLA base at 9 o'clock position of the map can be captured with rebels. *4 undefended oil derriecks at 11 o'clock position can be captured. *The key units in this mission are all suicide units. Category:Generals 1 GLA Missions